kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Jones
|realname= Roselyn Sara Jones |occupation= Traveller (inherited) Daughter (disowned; formerly) Deputy leader of S.I.N.S. |status= Active |family= Heidi Jones Jr. (sister; deceased) Maximus Jones (brother; presumed deceased) Johnathane Jones (father; whereabouts unknown) |codename- Rose |alignment= Good |universe= Earth-8 |base= Q.U.E.E.N.S. Headquarters |book= The Multiversity }} Roselyn Jones is the daughter of the Earth-8 version of John Jones, and inherited his Traveller abilities. As she grew up, Johnathane (the Earth-8 version of John) showed less and less care for her wellbeing, intending to groom her like her siblings to be a ruthless killer like himself. After eventually escaping Johnathane, and Earth-8, she eventually got her revenge via stopping him from taking over Earth-1. Early Life As a father, Johnathane was cold and distant, not necessarily paying attention to his children that he was supposed to be taking care of. Anytime he did, he mainly was gruff and short-tempered, teaching his children to never give up, and to be a brutal soldier. Rose tended to be scared of him, until she was around 10, when she began to stand up to him more. Johnathane was actually proud of this, as he believed this meant she was beginning to become more like him. In reality, Rose longed to escape her life and chase a new one. Meeting John Years later, Rose discovered Johnathane getting ready to kill Heidi, his ex-wife, for trying to use his other daughter to kill him. Rose had previously changed her opinion of her due to his outcry of Heidi being forced to kill Heidi Jr. when Uriel possessed her. This outcry led to Johnathane being much closer to his children, and more heart-warming. That opinion changed when she saw Johnathane attempting to commit murder, and she ran. Rose attempted to try and convince her brother Max of their father's evil, but he agreed with the morals and ethics - resulting in a week-long isolation. Some years later she discovered her powers, and was trained for three years by Johnathane. . There was one point – after five years of training – where she attacked Johnathane, (nulling his telepathic powers in the process) but was defeated. Rose Jones realized she needed another option. Eventually she discovered the existence of the multiverse, and use her Traveller abilities to cross universes. Before Earth-0 was created by John in his time travel stunt, this Earth was the most connected to the Chronal Dimension. So, Rose crossed into the universe, to gain help from that world’s version of John. Seeing that that Earth’s version was no older than her, she instantaneously decided to search for another Earth, with a much more experienced version of him. However, as she was searching through universes, Rose was unaware that John was following, able to detect her chronon signature. Soon John caught her on Earth-52, home of Joan Jones. He questioned who exactly she was, as she only talked about a ‘dark force’ that was passing across worlds to conquer them. Instead of answering the question, Rose admired John’s unique ability of chronon sensing, and began to wonder if John, despite his apparent inexperience of age, may be able to defeat her Johnathane. Of course, John immediately interrogated about whom she was talking about. After finally defeating Johnathane months later, Rose elected to stay on Earth-1, especially after Earth-8 was erased. A part of S.I.N.S. Rose had been staying on Earth-1 for a few months when John approached her to join his team that would fight against crime and temporal anomalies. She was initially not very with the idea, as she was retired as a Traveller, and just wanted to live her life as though she was normal. She eventually changed her mind and joined the team, becoming a close friend of John. Status Rose still works with John as a part of his S.I.N.S. team. She has come to view John as more of a brother, and nothing like his Earth-8 evil version. Powers & Abilities Powers For a full list of powers, see John Jones. Abilities *'Effective tactician:' Rose was a fairly competent at leading, resulting in John often allowing her to lead missions on various occasions. *'Proficient Combatant:' Learnt from both Johnathane and John, Rose is quite skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. She could fend for herself against Nix Vorha when he escaped from his imprisonment during a K.R.O.N.O.S. raid. *'Expert Hacker:' Rose also learnt how to use computers effectively, resulting in her becoming a master hacker. She hacked into K.R.O.N.O.S. numerous times without effort, stealing certain files at the request of John. Weaknesses *'STPs:' Like her fellow Travellers, STPs have a sizeable effect on her, nulling her powers in its field of effects. She must get out of their range to reuse her powers. *'PTSD:' Still now, Rose suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder about her father, which often distracts and offsets her concentration. Even though she is not scared of Johnathane anymore, what she experienced as a child has had a permanent effect on her, scarring her long-time. John has managed to tone down the frequency of the outbreaks of this disorder, but was unable to cure her of them completely. Category:Travellers Category:Female Characters